twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Castete Malutas
Known Information Castete's memory remains broken, but he has slowly been regaining pieces of the puzzle over his time with the other returned. He spent most of his life in self made refuge after his father grew paranoid with rumors of purges growing. The only members of his family he can remember were his father and his aunt, though he distinctly remembers the absence of his mother. Too weak to hold a proper blade and lacking the gift of magic, Castete turned to academia to bide his time. Though he does not remember how exactly how he died, he has been told by those close to him that he was killed in a shelter sworn to protecting half breeds within the Celestine Empire. Ever since, vivid memories of his life in hiding with his father have been restored. Hiding in a cellar in the Celestine Empire, with a modest library as his prized possession. As a Returned, Castete also returns to his own studies, hoping to regain the knowledge he had before he died. Current academic focuses include: * The Threat of Elder Demons * The Silence of the Gods * The Occurrence of Celestial and Demonic Affairs * The Harbingers of the Crescent Sun and their trials * The Doll Maker Killings * The Deck of Shades The First Year (Dec 9r - Dec 10r) Castete returned in a time of chaos, marked most by the death of King Syltane and the Theddespari ambush. However, in the year since his return, he has slowly begun to ascend the ranks of academia. The following marks the highlight of each gathering, and quickly summarizes the busy year he's experienced. December 9r * Ran into the first Void Egg to manifest in Port Frey, announcing the strange sight to the Bronze Leaf Tavern. From this point, Castete would dedicate himself to the research of these Eldritch entities February 10r * Assisted in the ritual at the consortium, providing insights of the future events of the year including the Clocktower game and the dragon below Tear March 10r * Acts as an academic representative in the Faith Council's first meeting, and assists in the research concerning the Silence of the Gods April 10r * Assisted in the research towards the Redemption Ritual, a ritual performed to cleanse Prexiel of his "falling" status * Joined an expedition led by archaeologists to recover a celestial artifact guarded by two demons ' ' * Joined the investigation concerning "The Doll Maker", solving the ciphers left upon his victims July 10r * Makes a connection with Hope Lightbringer between gatherings, which greatly influences his ambitions and pursuits * Organized materials for the Ritual of Consecration, a ritual ordered by Shastiel to protect a tomb on the outskirts of town * Officially hired by the Guild of Academics as Guild Steward August 10r * Visited the hideout of the "Doll Maker", and learned the lesson he intended to teach the Returned September 10r * Begins the collection of the Deck of Shades, and the research into its imagery and signature rite November 10r * Assists in the rescue mission of Thadriel and several celestial blooded children from Raska The Second Year With the turn of the New Year, Castete prepares to advance in his academic ambitions Feb 11r * Officially promoted to the rank of Vice Rector to the Guild of Academics * Constructs a small shrine to the Golden Choir, ready to perform rites for his celestial family * Readily welcomes the return of the Book of Ig and the Book of Nox, as they are returned to the Guild of Academics Deaths * 82c - Uncertain of the circumstances of his first death, Castete died in the Celestine Empire hidden in a shelter devoted to the protection of half breeds * December 9r - In an attempt to warn the Bronze Leaf Tavern, Castete was killed and turned to mist during the Theddaspari ambush late on the last night of the gathering Allies Celestial Fambly :: * Hey, guess what-- Are you a Celestial or Celestial-kin? You're fambly now. Sorry, I don't make the rules Protective Guardians :: * Caera // Luminitous // Raemara // Hope Lightbringer Lodge Mates :: * Itzel // Nephilim // Safra // Seraphina Saek Family :: * Azuur // Yedder // Zaheras Fae Blooded Friends :: * Kaelan // Fyrn // Vizlo Academic Influences :: * Kenrin // Mieletassa // Arika // Kayn // Matthew Brightspark // Damien Lothair Faith Council :: * Heirophant Niccolo // Elder Camelia // Umon - Ra // Laylo Effendal Allies :: * Arbellas // Wisdom of the Oak // Vapaaherra Laerial Students :: * Ada Dupont // Agatha Enemies * The Elder Demons - After learning the history behind the mysterious Void Eggs, Castete has dedicated a vast majority of his studies to prevent the return of the Elder Demons * C'thon - His demonic forces laid several attacks on Port Frey early in Castete's life as a Returned, and acted as another motivator towards Castete's studies in demonology * Ayan - The intentions of the Red King are well known, and Castete hopes to serve in the forces against him and his ascension in the Clocktower Game * The Doll Maker - A serial killer whose works appeared just before the summer season, and continue to this day. Castete has taken up the investigation on the Doll Maker, and has been motivated to bring him to justice since his visit to the killer's hideout * Raska - After a chance encounter during the March gathering, he had thought his time with Raska was over. However, since saving a number of celestial blooded children from her grasp in November, his ambitions towards stopping Raska has increased significantly Rumors * Castete's glow is the result of his time spent in the sun * The sweater Castete keeps wrapped around him was a gift from his aunt * Castete can grow feathers around his ears, but he plucks them to use as feather quills * The only thing brighter than his glow is his smile. * Castete currently cant decide what they love more. reading about ancient temples or visiting them in person. * Castete and a certain beloved healer were almost wed in what would have been an impromptu, alcohol-fueled ceremony * Rumor has it, Castete has glass bones and paper skin; every morning he breaks his arms, and every night he breaks his legs.... * Rumor has it, Castete is "claimed" by a certain demon * Castete is the detective of Port Frey. * Rumor has it, Castete HATES cheese. * Rumor has it, the longer Castete's feathers grow, the brighter he glows. * Rumor has it, Castete Proposed to Itzel. Character Inspirations Castete was mainly created with the thought of creating a new "look" to add into the world of Twin Mask. I was instantly hooked into the idea of making a half celestial, but I also wanted to entertain the idea of a meek celestial. A celestial that wasn't especially strong, but a celestial whose knowledge was meant to turn others to virtuous acts. From there, I decided the "look" I wanted to add would be the "vigilant academic who studies by candlelight', except I'm the light. The personality for Castete was heavily inspired by the innocent Angus McDonald from The Adventure Zone: Balance at the time of his first gathering. This has obviously changed with encounters at Port Frey, and my own confidence growing into the community at Twin Mask. He has since started to take on traits of Quasimodo from Notre Dame, and Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors